The Feeling You Get
by SugarHighQueen 44
Summary: Something has come over Puck. He's getting strange new emotions, new feelings. His heart is beating too fast, his head is pounding too loud, and his stomach is soaring through the skies. He's sick, he's sick, he's sick. And then, suddenly, he glances at her. And everything becomes all too clear. also last chapter in previous story


From the author: Sooooo sorry for my sporadic and often long absences. Sometimes, I just loose my mojo. However, I reread the last book (extremely awesome, by the way) and I just had the urge to write. So far, this is the only chapter from my laptop that has made it onto the site. I do tons of editing and erasing and rewriting, so it can take awhile for me to make the final copy, if I ever do.

Okay, those aren't great excuses, so it's a good thing you came here for the chapter! Read on, people!

Disclaimer: I actually have a question about these. Is there an actual point to these being here, or is it just a tradition us writers do? Like, who even started these?

My very awesome and fabulous reviewers, I thank you. You guys always make my day. This is for you!

Chapter 9

The Feeling You Get

Fluttery stomach, clammy hands, and a bump-bump-bump beating heart that pounded way too fast.

He was definitely sick, all right.

He wasn't sure when he first noticed it, this sickness. One moment he was fine, throwing around water balloons filled with cow manure and dragon urine at her face, laughing like he had no care in the world. He was happy, he was a kid, he was free.

He listened to nobody, he didn't _care _about anybody; he was a king. A king who could stay a kid forever.

It was then, with his golden crown perched sideways on his head, a roguish grin spread across his face, and his green eyes glittering in a gleeful, maniacal way, he happened to glance at her.

And then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks. Like an electric shock wave that rippled right under his skin.

Some kind of new feeling that can't be described.

But definitely something he knows the name of.

Suddenly, he finds himself caring what she thinks, wanting to _be_ what she thinks about. Her personality interests him-like fire and ice-and her smiles soothe him. He feels more protective. He catches her whenever she slips, whenever she falls, and hauls her right back up again, standing firmly on both feet. His throat feels drier, his smile cockier, and he follows her wherever she goes.

Frankly, he's getting scared.

The worst? She's suddenly…_pretty._ He finds himself looking into her deep blue eyes, which quickly catch him off guard. They're so vibrant and expressive with anger and passion. Lingering, he'll stay frozen as he watches her smile, hears her laugh. Wondering if her hair feels as silky as it looks, if her face is really that soft.

Frankly, he's getting _nervous._

Because he's a kid. And kids like him don't grow up. Kids like him don't fantasize about their enemy. Especially not about touching their _face!_

And kids like him do not, not _ever, _fall in love! And that terrifies him the most.

Because he's definitely in love.

And, right now, he's so fully prepared to be angry with her. How could she do this to _him? _The boy who could stay a king forever, who could be a kid forever. To be free and young and innocent for the rest of your life…

And now, this _one stupid girl_ completely ruined that for him-And then she falls and he grabs her, beaming goofily into her relieved face, at her thankful smile, fully aware life just slapped him in the face.

But eventually he gets used to it. The pumping heart, the much too excited grin, the constant battle for her attention. He can deal with that. Because he realizes something.

She's a kid, too.

And she's never fallen in love before. She barely even knows what love is. She didn't-_couldn't-_force him, another kid, to fall in love. So, he supposes he can't blame her. He guesses he shouldn't prank her for that. Because she's just as much confused as him. Probably more. She doesn't have his age, his experience.

And, anyway, now…it seems almost normal. That feeling he always gets. It's a good feeling. But also fun, exhilarating, and awkward all at once.

And his heart doesn't ever slow down.

But he still continues to throw the water balloons that are never filled with water. Because, yeah, he is_ kinda _in love with her; it's still fun. He's still a kid at heart despite the fact that he knows one day he'll become a man. And she's fun when she's mad. Her eyes light up into blue flames, her cheeks go violently red, and she's klutzy and chaotic.

Kinda….cute.

And he'd _never _say that out loud.

So, he teases her more. Especially about her being his fiancé. Because, not only is she mad, she's flustered. Her cheeks and the bridge of her nose go pink, she sometimes stammers, and the dark blue eyes seem lighter, constantly flickering away from his face.

It's even better in front of her parents. Nothing is more embarrassing and, therefore, in his eyes, nothing is funnier.

And so he does it. Then, Henry goes red, Veronica is slightly frozen, Daphne squeals, Red has her hand over her mouth, the Old Lady blinks and sometimes drops what she's holding, and Mr. Canis snorts.

And Puck just grins and grins, his eyes never leaving her face.

And Sabrina? She just can't seem to look up.

Then later, _IT _happens. He's asleep, poisoned, enchanted. Stuck in that hazy, dreamless state where it's _suffocating _him. It's pure darkness and no light. No warmth, no anything. It's endless.

And then, there's a light pressure on his mouth and an electric current in his body, a thrumming in his chest. She kissed him. He's awake.

She loves him.

And it feels like he's flying.

So he goes out of his way to watch her, protect her. Tease her, too. Anything to cause that cherry-red blush to spread up her cheeks and across her face. To see that expression of mixed shock, anticipation, and embarrassment. She's completely flustered. Those big blue eyes that are usually so defiant, now suddenly unable to look him in the face.

Unable to see his smile.

Because, just then, he realizes something new.

He can hear it.

It's her heart.

And it's pounding way too loud.


End file.
